


A Petting Session

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [18]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Animal Play, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon wants his owner's attention and gets a lot of it.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: TMA October Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	A Petting Session

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt "pet play".
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: Cock, cunt, hole, folds.

Elias is in the living room, sitting in a chair and reading. Jon stares at him from the distance, crouching down on the floor before he starts to crawl towards Elias, the carpet scratching against his bare knees while his palms are spared from direct contact, given he is wearing long, black silk gloves. The bell in his collar, which is covered in fine black fur, tinkles as he goes, but Elias doesn't lift his eyes from the book until Jon shoves his head against his calves.

"Oh?" Elias glances up from his book, looking over to Jon. "Does my kitten want scritches?"

Jon almost nods before he remembers what he's supposed to do. He still can't do it without blushing, warmth spreading into his face and chest both, but he meows softly underneath his breath as he leans his head against Elias's knee, and louder when Elias does nothing. Elias smiles at him, reaching out and entangling his fingers into Jon's hair, watching out for the headband from which two black, fuzzy ears stand out. Jon closes his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Elias's knee as Elias scratches his nails lightly against his scalp, massaging it with his fingertips. It's nice and gentle, and Jon finds himself leaning towards the touch, trying his best to imitate a purr in his throat.

"What a good little kitten." He can hear as Elias puts his book away, and soon enough Elias's hand moves down from his head to his neck, just above the collar, grabbing him by the scruff. "Do you want into my lap?"

Jon meows again, pressing his face briefly against Elias's knee. Elias pulls his hand away and pats both of his thighs, and this is when Jon is allowed to stand up, though only long enough to slide down into Elias's lap. He rests his gloved hands on Elias's shoulders as he leans forward, rubbing his cheek against Elias's first on the left side, then on the right. Elias takes his hands to Jon's shoulders, trailing his fingertips down to Jon's sharp shoulder blades before seeking out the dip of his spine, following it down to the small of his back and finally to his buttocks, letting his palms brush over them in a light caress. Jon can feel Elias's fingertips nudge against his tail, the tiny movement vibrating onto the plug the tail is attached to, the plug that's inside Jon.

Now that he's aware of the plug, Jon can't help but clench around it a bit, but he ignores it, continuing to rub his face against Elias's, dragging his lips across Elias's smooth skin, bumping their noses together. When his mouth passes over Elias's lips, Elias grasps him by the back of his head and presses forward, claiming his mouth. Elias wraps one arm around him, pulling Jon tight against his own body, against the erection swelling up within his trousers. Elias kisses Jon hard, driving his tongue into Jon's mouth.

All the while, Jon tries not to kiss back too much, simply keeping his mouth soft and open so Elias can do whatever he wants, and letting his hands stay on Elias's shoulders instead of trying to wrap his arms around his neck. He needs to be a cat, after all, he _is_ a cat now, Elias's precious kitten, prized pet. It's a strange, strange life, but Jon is trying his absolute hardest with it, trying so hard to be a good kitten.

He wants Elias to be pleased with him.

Elias pulls back from the kiss, watching him with half-lidded eyes as he breathes slowly, heavily. Jon stares back at him, taking advantage of the fact it's allowed; cats stare, after all. He can feel Elias's cock press up against his naked body, and it makes his cunt tighten up.

"Spoiling the cat again, are you?"

Jon freezes, his entire body tensing up. Without thinking much of it, he turns to look over his shoulder and hisses.

"My, what a bad kitten," Elias says, a smile in his voice. "Aren't you happy that Peter is home at last?"

Peter, too, is smiling, eyeing Jon with amusement as he approaches him and Elias, carrying his coat in the crook of his arm. He tosses it over onto an available armchair as he closes the distance between himself and Elias's chair, reaching down to stroke his hand over Jon's head, brushing his palm over the pointed ears, as if Jon can feel it.

"Well, I'm very happy to be home," Peter says, sliding his hand down to Jon's neck, slipping his fingers underneath Jon's collar. He pulls it taut against Jon's throat, making him gag a little before releasing him, moving his hand down to Jon's naked back, stroking it. "A little hungry, actually."

"Hungry, you say?" Elias grabs Jon from around the ribs, starting to turn him around fully in his lap. Jon has no choice but to go along with it, blushing as Elias makes sure his knees are between Jon's legs once Jon is facing Peter. Elias spreads his knees wide open, spreading Jon's legs apart along with them. "I think we have something for you right here, Peter."

"I see you do." Peter grins at Jon as he kneels down before him, grasping Jon by his thighs as he leans down between them.

Jon tries to be a good cat, tries to be still when Elias pulls him against his chest and kisses him on the cheek, but he can't help but squirm when Peter rubs his cheeks against his thighs, when his wet breath touches against his cunt. He knows to expect the long stroke of the tongue against his slit, but it makes him whimper anyway and close his eyes, his teeth digging into his lower lip as Peter starts to lick him. He whimpers again when Elias runs his palm over his nipples, grasping one and giving it a slight squeeze.

"You are slipping, kitten," Elias whispers into his ear, nipping at the lobe as he kneads the nipple between his fingertips. "Those aren't cat noises I'm hearing."

Desperate to please, Jon tries to purr again, but it's hard when Peter's tongue and lips are so distracting, both working on his cock now, drawing it out of the hood, sucking and licking it. Peter takes his other hand to Jon's arse, grasping the plug and giving it a slight shake, making Jon jump in Elias's lap. Peter twists the plug, thrusts it back and forth within Jon's arse while he laps him up, burying his face into Jon's increasingly wet cunt.

"Good kitten," Elias whispers, biting Jon's ear before leaning down to his neck, starting to kiss it as he keeps teasing Jon's nipples, moving his other hand down to Jon's stomach. He pets it as Peter moves down towards Jon's hole, suckling on his folds before pressing the tip of his tongue against Jon's tight entrance, wiggling it a little before starting to push it in.

Jon cries out loud, back arching as Peter thrusts his tongue into him, moving it around in his tight cunt while Elias slides his hand down to Jon's cock, resting two fingertips over the swollen flesh and starting to rub. Peter's is still gripping the plug, now thrusting it fully within Jon's arse while he fucks his cunt with his tongue, and Jon can't stop himself from moaning out loud, leaning his head against Elias's shoulder as his hips rut up towards Elias's hand, down into Peter's tongue. His cunt and arse both clamp down, squeezing tight around the plug and the tongue both as his cock throbs against Elias's fingers.

"That's enough, Peter," Elias says, voice sharp. "Get up from there."

Peter withdraws his tongue, giving Jon's now slippery wet cunt one more lick before pulling back from him, his face flushed and his breathing heavy as he straightens up to his full height. Jon can see that Peter is aroused, his cock straining against his trousers as he starts to unfasten them, staring at Jon with his eerie eyes. Beneath Jon, Elias unzips his trousers too, taking his cock out and letting its warm length push up against Jon's buttocks, making Jon tremble.

"I want to see your cock sink into his little cunt," Elias says to Peter, reaching down to grasp Jon by the backs of his knees, lifting his legs up and exposing his pink, swollen cunt fully to Peter. "Do you want me in there too, or shall I have his arse?"

"I want you there too." Peter takes his cock into his hand, giving it a stroke as he approaches Jon, staring at his cunt. "Our cat really is something, isn't he?"

Elias breathes against Jon's cheek, rocking his hips against Jon's arse before lifting Jon up a little so he can position himself right beneath his cunt. As he sets Jon down, bringing Jon's hole right over to the head of his cock, Peter comes forward, holding his cock in his hand as he leans over Jon, touching the head of his cock against Jon's stomach, dragging it down along Jon's skin until it touches to Jon's own cock.

"He is," Elias agrees, and starts to push Jon down.

Jon has tried hard not to hold onto anything, but now he finds himself reaching out and clutching Peter as he starts to sink down on Elias's cock, crying out. He remembers what he's supposed to be, remembers to meow, but it's weak and quiet, and he can't stop his voice from fading out into gasps every now and then. He already feels so full by the time he has taken Elias's entire length in, but that's when Peter moves his hand down to Jon's cunt, stroking his folds.

"It's going to be a tight fit with our little cat," Peter comments, pulling Jon's cunt further open so he can slide one finger inside. Jon gasps at the sensation, and behind him Elias grunts too, though the noise he makes is out of pleasure, his cock jerking within Jon as Peter's finger slides up alongside it.

"And it will be amazing," Elias says, rocking his hips a little. Jon is still meowing, his voice getting a little louder as he gets more frantic, his eyes closing tight as Peter starts to push another finger inside him, stretching him even further open. It's going to hurt, he thinks, it's going to hurt so much, it's going to-

"What a brave little kitten." Gentle fingers push into Jon's hair, stroking him. "You are doing so well, taking my cock the way you do. You can take Peter's, too. My precious little kitten."

Jon doesn't know when tears started running down his cheeks, but he meows his response, breathing in deeply as he wills his body to relax. Peter moves a third finger inside him, holding him open as he spits onto his hand and quickly slicks his cock before bringing its head over to Jon's cunt, pressing the tip into the tiny space between his fingers and Elias's cock.

"Such a good cat," Peter says, pulling his fingers out one by one as he pushes his cock further inside, taking it slowly. Jon pants, remembering to meow every now and then as he takes Peter's cock inside him, as he feels it squeeze against Elias's cock, stretching him wide open. Peter is panting too by the time he has pushed it all the way in, resting his body against Jon's and reaching beyond him to lean his hands against the chair.

"Ready?" Elias asks, his voice so low Jon almost doesn't hear it.

"Yes," Peter whispers back, hanging his head down. "How about you, cat?"

Jon doesn't know if he is, but he meows his agreement anyway.

Elias and Peter start to move in unison, rocking together into Jon. Peter starts to go faster first, grinding his teeth as he thrusts hard into Jon, but Elias doesn't fall behind for long, holding Jon tight by the hips as he pounds up into him. It's overwhelming, being stuffed in both of his holes like this, and Jon forgets all about trying to meow, just wailing away as he's fucked by Elias, by Peter, his masters. He is still clutching Peter's shirt, his knuckles pale as he holds onto him for his life, trying to keep his body soft and open, trying to accept it all as the bell jingles every time a cock thrusts into him.

"What a good little kitten you are," Elias pants, kissing Jon behind his ear, on his neck. "Such a sweet kitten, so tight-"

"Eager little cat," Peter says, his face relaxing as he smiles down at Jon, slamming so hard into him that the bell tinkles several times. "So wet for us."

"So willing, aren't you, kitten?" Elias bites Jon's neck, pushing his hand between Jon's and Peter's bodies so he can start stroking Jon's cock again, giving it a light pinch. "You want our cocks so much."

"Good cat."

"Perfect kitten."

Jon sobs as he starts to climax, gushing slick down on both cocks inside him as his body squeezes tight around them. That seems to be enough for Peter, who cries out as he comes, burying himself as deep inside Jon as he can go as he spurts his seed. Elias keeps going, continuing to rub Jon's cock while he fucks him, gripping his hip tight while Peter pulls out.

"Jon," Elias whispers, and although Jon feels overstimulated almost to the point of pain, he comes again, cunt gripping Elias's cock as Elias grunts beneath him and slams all the way inside him, letting his spunk join Peter's within Jon's well-used cunt. Jon can feel Elias's cock twitching inside him, almost in the same rhythm as Jon's own cock, just as hot and needy.

Elias kisses Jon on the mark he just bit into his neck as he lifts Jon gently up and off his cock. A trickle of semen escapes Jon, rushing down before it's stopped by Peter's hand. Peter smiles at Jon as he gathers spunk onto his fingers, bringing them over to Jon's dazed face.

"What do you think, cat, is this his or mine?" He pushes his fingers against Jon's mouth. "Can you tell?"

Jon is so tired, but Elias is nuzzling his cheek, kissing it, touching him like he's something treasured. Jon sighs, leaning against Elias before making himself focus on Peter, opening his mouth so he can take his fingers in.


End file.
